one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Duck vs. Daffy Duck
Are two of the ducks friends and sometimes rivals from Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny. Who well win? Intro 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS 1 VICTOR 1 MINUTE MEELE Select your character P1 chooses Donald P2 chooses Daffy Meele (Ubication: A city) Daffy was running like crazy in a city. Daffy: Woo, hoo, woo, hoo, woo, hoo! Donald was in the city relaxing, until he saw the chaos from Daffy that annoys Donald, and Donald walks up Daffy and said. Donald: You can stop your chaos duck? Daffy ignores Donald and still running like crazy, annoying Donald. Donald: You asked for it! Donald grab Daffy from his neck and throws him in a wall. Daffy: OK duck, let's fight! Donald: OK. Both ducks prepare to fight. THIS FIGHT'S GONNA GET INTERESTING! FIGHT! 60 Donald and Daffy runs at each other, and hit and kicked, until both hit each other in a wall. Then Donald and Daffy takes out guns and shoots at each other, until both don't have bullets and Donald and Daffy takes out his mallets and hit each other in a wall. 50 Donald runs at Daffy, who takes out his mallet again and hits Donald in a street light. Now Donald angry runs at Daffy, and try to hits Daffy who runs to escape from Donald, but decide returns and hits Donald with his mallet in a car. 40 Donald then takes out his Rapier, trying to decapitate Daffy, who dodges and kicks Donald in the stomach and Donald transforms into Double-O-Duck, shooting bullets at Daffy who scareddodges the bullets, but Donald hits Daffy in the air with a planeator. Then both ducks hit and kicked in the sky, until Donald hits Daffy in a wall. 30 Then Donald use Donald Thunder shooting rays at Daffy who dodges and then use Donald's Fire, burning Daffy wo recovers and then Donald use Thundaga to sends Daffy in a wall. Donald: Fantasia! Donald shoots magic explosons at Daffy sending him in a wall but he transforms into Superior Duck, shooting arrows at Donald, who dodges ad transforms into Maui Mallard. 20 Donald shoots at Daffy with his gun but Daffy dodges until Donald transforms into Cold Shadow hitting Daffy with his staff and kicking him in a wall. Then Donald transformsinto Paperinik, shooting lasers at Daffy who dodges and transforms into Duck Dodgers and both collide lasers, until Donald use his hook to hit Daffy in the ground. 10 9 8 Daffy takes out his Laser Nunchakus hitting Donald who usehis X-Transformer Shield to block the attacks and hits Donald with his Revollving Pull-Out Punch in a wall and teleports Daffy in the sky with his 87bis Teleporter. 7 6 5 Donald use the Superhero Machine from Ludwig Von Drake to transform into Duck of Doom and flies at Daffy and both hit and kicked, until Daffy hits Donald in aside. 4 Donald transforms into giant, and approaches the space. 3 Donald shoots a laser from his brain at Daffy, who scared dodges and cames out from the cartoon. 2 Donald try to search Daffy. Donald: Hmm... Where is it? Daffy: Now you are in my world! Donald: What? 1 Daffy takes out a Pencil and erase Donald from the existence. Daffy: Ha, ha! K.O.? But Donald returns from the existence and cames out from the cartoon. Daffy: What? Donald hits Daffy in aside. Daffy: It's time to Duck Dodgers! Daffy transforms into Duck Dodgers and hits Donald in aside and use his Desintegrator Gun, desintegrating Donald. K.O! Daffy: That easy... Woo, hoo, woo, hoo, woo, hoo! Daffy runs like crazy and then returns to the cartoon. Results THIS MEELE'S WINNER IS... DAFFY DUCK! Daffy-Duck-psd43636.png Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:'Disney vs Warner. Bros' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees